Quest of a Million Starlights
by CinderDreams
Summary: Cherryblossom is a tom apprentice with a mismatching name. He knows that StarClan exists and he's going to prove it not only to himself, but to his Clan members as well. Better summary on the inside, rated for safety.
1. Allegiances and Prolude

**A/N Hola! I've decided to start a new story... Yeah I know I have other stories but this is going to be a good story too! ... Moving on... This story is about a tom named Cherryblossom. No, that's not a mistake in gender. Very frankly, he lives in a Clan that are athesists - exept for him, one of his friends (Barrelkit), and the elder Lightningflower. The clan was named after Lightningflower, who runs away from her old clan (one of the 4 original clans) for reasons explained in later chapters. Finally, Cherryblossom gets fed up with his name, and decides to go on a quest that takes him a long way from everything he's ever known and believed in. Somewhere out there he knows StarClan exists, even if his quest takes him a million starlights away... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, just the characters in the story.**

**Please read and review!

* * *

**

Quest of a Million Starlights

LightningClan

Leader: Tornclaw- gold-brown tabby tom with missing claws on his front left paw

Deputy: Inkpelt- black tom with greenish amber eyes

Medicine Cats: Callingwhisper- wispy gray tom

Fablerose- gray she-cat with red-ginger splotches; yellow eyes  
Apprentice: Cherryblossom- white tom with grayish streaks and red splotches

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warriors

Spiceclaw – orangey-brown tabby tom with completely brown paws

Sparkleshimmer- radiant white tabby she-cat with glistening green eyes

Dawningwind- yellow and brown she-cat with blue, gray-tinged eyes

Root- brown tom with black tabby markings

Wandering- ghostly white tom with blank blue eyes

Falling- chocolate brown she-cat with soft yellow eyes (Mate of Wandering)

Fade- lithe brown she-cat with silvery blue eyes

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Queens

Wildflower- white she-cat with black stripes running all along her back; silvery blue eyes

Kits: Barrelkit- brown tabby she-cat with black tail

Saltkit- white tom with light ginger patches

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elders

Lightningflower- very old black and off-white tabby she-cat, once bright yellow eyes now dusky with age

* * *

Prologue 

I've heard this story nearly a thousand times already, but the kits have been begging Lightningflower for the past moon to tell this story. Now she's given in and is telling the story of her great journey to the next generation of kittens. I'm trying hard to be respectful as I rid her pelt of fleas, but I can't help but yank a little harder than I should. She's not at my favorite cat in the world, but she taught me all I know.

I've been playing medicine cat for a long while now; both of my parents are medicine cats because of some agreement Lightningflower came up with when she became temporary leader. Tornclaw's taken her power over after she felt that she couldn't handle the Clan anymore and he's honestly been a fair leader.

Who am I kidding? I love my clanmates. I really, honestly do. But none of them believe in StarClan, and that really ticks me off. We're a close-knit group of cats since we formed a "Clan," but that doesn't mean that I happen to like everyone.

My name is Cherryblossom. No, I'm not a she-cat. I happen to be a tom, even though my name suggests differently. My parents brought me up to think my full name would be Cherryfang, but Tornclaw decided that my belief in StarClan made me cursed or something, and gave me this cursed name. He said that I would be the last to receive the second half of my name, and no cat ever brought it up again.

So I'm stuck with this name, getting jeers from cats at times, but only if I do something wrong. Usually I dwell with Barrelkit, Wildflower's daughter and granddaughter of Lightningflower, and Lightningflower herself.

So now I'm stuck here in the elder's den while my parents perform their duties as full medicine cats. When one of them dies, the other will go to the Elder's den and I will take on a mate. But I'm not concerned about that now, while I pluck pests off this old cat and complain silently about my name.

I don't care what others think. StarClan is real, and one day I'm going to find them. One day, I'll be hailed as Cherryfang. One day.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi people! This chapter isn't that exciting, but I want to introduce the main characters. It might be a little rushed, but this takes place a little after the proludge. Special thanks to all my reviewers! (I'll start answering reviews later on)**

**Also, about Forbidden Cinders... I'm really sorry about this, but expect updates to be a lot slower. It's not on hiatus, just slow movement for a few personal reasons I have to sort out first. Hopefully by the time I'm a little less then halfway thru this I'll have speedier updates. However, I'll be changing aspects to making this my main story, with normal updating time. **

**And before I forget, if you read the proludge when I first submitted it, Barrelkit was a tom. Now he's a she-cat, and no longer gender confused. Sorry for the confusion!**

**Please R&R.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

"An Idea"

I shouldn't be looking at her, but it's like I can't tear my eyes away from her. Her brown, lithe body is nothing compared to the crispness of her frosty-silver blue eyes. But I know I can't have her, and I know that she loves Root. I can still dream that Fade was mine though; Barrelkit can't distract me from that.

Barrelkit's my best friend, and she's one of the three cats that actually believe in StarClan. She's got a crooked smile and a long black tail that's always twitching back and forth. She's hyper too- something that repeatedly drives me mad. Sometimes she's the most annoying cat in the world, but her brother Saltkit doesn't actually enjoy her company, so I'm stuck with her. We're close, and at this moment she's jumping up and down, trying to distract me from my fantasies.

"Do you need any herbs?" Barrelkit asks excitedly, bouncing around until she trips over her paws. However, she gets right up again and pounces on my tail. I roll my eyes and turn away.

"Fablerose is out collecting watermint and Callingwhisper is collecting juniper. They left me here to sort the medicine and you're messing up the piles!" I say snappishly. Barrelkit's face falls, but she's happy again when a push her over. She grasps my paw and sinks her claws good-naturedly into my paw. She wants me to play-fight with her while Saltkit is being obnoxious, but I know that I can't while Tornclaw is in sight. He doesn't even know that Barrelkit isn't atheist, which he happens to be; he'd rip my fur out if he knew that we were as close as we were.

I smile at Barrelkit and put my tail on her head. She releases my paw and finally sits down, half calm and struggling to be only half hyper. Then she lies down and pokes half heartedly at a stray juniper berry. She presses to hard though, and the plump berry spurts juice into her eye. She squeaks, and I laugh and dab at her eye with a bit of moss I have lying around. She blinks gratefully and her tail begins flinching.

"Why doesn't anyone but us believe in StarClan?" Barrelkit asks innocently. I can't remember if she's asked me this before, so I shrug and stand up.

"I really don't know anymore. I want them to believe. I want StarClan to come and prove to them that they're real. But StarClan's what got me this awful name; maybe they're the only ones that can redeem me." Barrelkit looks at me like I just grew an extra tail.

"Go find them!" she tells me. I choke on my spit, and I stare at her with the same incredulous look

"I'm not going to find them. If they're real they'll come to me!"

"Don't say that!" Barrelkit snaps, twitching her tail irritably. "Lightningflower _knows _they're real. What if they want you to go and find them? It'll be an adventure! I'll go with you-"

"Wait a second," I say. "Who said anything about an adventure?"

"Me!" she exclaims overconfidently. "I'll finally show Saltkit that I'm worth something. Lightningflower could go with us!"

"You're still a kit. If I was to go somewhere, which I'm not, you couldn't come with me. Wildflower wouldn't let you."

"I don't care what Wildflower thinks," Barrelkit snuffs.

"Well I do. I like my face the way it is. End of discussion, ok?"

"But-"

"No." Barrelkit, for the first time that I've been her friend, looks absolutely crestfallen. I feel bad for her, I really do, but I can't jeopardize her health.

And then I realize that for a second there, I actually considered going to find StarClan. I shake my head though, because I know that's impossible. It's a crazy kit fantasy; I can't abandon my Clan like that.

_Stop thinking about it_, I finally command myself, and look to see that Fade has disappeared into the Sleeping Den. I'm a little mad that Barrelkit has made me miss watching Fade for just a little while longer, but I know that in my heart Fade and I can't be together. She'll never become a medicine cat for me, and she never looks at me. Sometimes I think that it's because of my name, but I know that I'm denying the truth that it's my religious beliefs. I want to find the right cat for me.

And then I realize that that may never happen if I don't take the journey. I shake the lingering thought from my head and look up to see Barrelkit teeter off to Lightningflower's den.

_That kit will be the death of me,_ I scoff to myself. With a final sigh, I set my mind to concentrating on my medicine cat duties. Maybe I wouldn't mind being away from-

No. Not now. And then I smash my head against the ground just once, just to clear my head. I decide it's not worth it, and finally set the medical leaves out to dry. Maybe later I can think about it. Maybe just maybe I can get a new name...

_But that's being a mousebrain. I can't leave, I can't leave, I can't leave..._

I can't leave without a _reason_. If StarClan show themselves to me, that's reason enough. I can be Cherryfang.

I beg StarClan to come tonight.

Tonight, or never.

* * *

**Not much, I know... I'm sorry. I'll get the next chapter up soon! Review and you get an... umm... a Barrelkit plushie!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Told you I'd update sooner! heheh... oh well. its something! yay... ok. I'll update the next chappie soon!**

**From Rayne to Flame: thank you! I'm so happy you like the story! The answer to your question will be explained later on, I promise.**

**spottednose24: Thank you :)**

**Krakengirl:) Goldensky is in here (Told you I'd add her)**

**FrostedAppleSnow- He is... or is he? mwahahaha.. just kidding :P You'll see! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Warriors or Goldensky (she belongs to Krakengirl). I do, however, own the rest of the OCs)**

* * *

Chapter 2

"The First Dream"

My eyes pry themselves open when I feel a cold draft come in from the medicine cat den. I blink a few times, trying to focus in on my new surroundings. I think that I see a golden dappled sun in the background, but it slowly fades into a background of only stars. I shake my head and stand up, padding up to the background. I peer over a small hill to see that it wasn't a sun, but a she-cat.

A beautiful, golden dappled she-cat.

One that's even more beautiful than Fade.

I feel my eyes widen as I stumble down the small rise. Her huge sky blue eyes blink mysteriously as I near her, feeling my body melt into my paws. I've never felt this way about Fade before, and for a second I think that I'm in love with this new cat. I realize that I should retain a dignified posture, and straighten out my tail. Pouncing down the hill, I end up right in front of her. That's when I notice something that scares me. Just a little bit.

I think.

Her dappled, golden fur has stars streaked in it. _Stars._ Those things that plaster the night sky? Real, honest to the living _stars._

The last time I checked, _stars should _not _be in cat's fur! _

She must notice my shock because she smiles reassuringly. I feel her cold breath in my face; icy cold breath that's been kissed by the star. It freezes me to the bone, but not because it was cold.

This was a _StarClan_ cat! An honest to the stars _StarClan_ cat!

I suddenly felt faint, but stood strong. She blinked and smiled again.

"Hello, Cherryblossom. My name is Goldensky, and I have traveled for a long way to find you. StarClan has granted me passage to find you and now that I have, you must tell me what your desires are." At first I'm confused with what she's talking about but then I realize that she just wants me to admit it.

"I want a new name," I tell her boldly, voice shaking in anticipation.

"You have a nice name, why do you want to change it?"

At first I look at her in shock. I don't see how she can't notice that I'm a _tom_ cat with a _she-cat_ name, but I want to be respectful to her. I see it that if I don't then I might lose my chance to have an accurate-to-my-gender, normal name.

"I want to be remembered, if I become significant enough, as a tom. I don't want the elders to weave tales about me being a she-cat," I finally confide. She nods.

"You will go find the four Clans, and you will bring Barrelkit with you. You will face many perils," she warns me, but I'm ready.

"I can't bring Barrelkit," I tell her. "She's too young."

"Time is just an illusion. It does not matter how old she is, but she is strong in will. You will find StarClan, and I will guide you. You must leave when you feel you are most ready to. If you leave too soon, I will not go with you, and you will be lost and will die without StarClan to guide your pawsteps."

"But I want to leave now," I insist. "Why do I have to wait?" She looks halfway troubled, as if she's biting her tongue to keep back a secret.

"I cannot not listen to the cats older than me. They have sent me here with this warning. Heed it, and you will succeed on your quest." I nod, confused.

"What are you telling me?" I ask, my voice barely more then a whisper. She's fading into the backdrop, and my stomach is like a shallow grave as she disappears. I'm afraid to say anything else, fear rising as I think of how my voice is making her dissolve faster. One of her paws is off the ground, so I pick up my front left one and touch it to hers. I feel an icy shock, and fall into a pit of darkness, stars twinkling brightly around me.

* * *

**What will happen next?? Only I know... mwahaha! I feel particularly evil today, but I won't kill off anyone... or will I? **

**Keep reading to find out! Please review, and you get a Goldensky plushie!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N I enjoyed writing this chapter. The only reason I didn't update sooner was because the first few paragraphs in this were really slow in writing. Hope you enjoy, please R&R.**

**FrostedAppleSnow- Mwahahaha. I know you do! Here's the next chapter.**

**Queen Annie-Ferny Cullen- Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

**Krakengirl- :) **

**Rayne-BelievedLie-DoubtedTruth- Thanks much!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Close Encounters"

I wake up the next morning to a cloudy sky and droplets of dew plastering the ground. I'm cold and stiff from sleeping outside, and it aches to stand up. I can't remember what happened last night in my dream, but this is uplifting horror. All thoughts of StarClan vanish when I see that Fade is standing alone in the clearing.

Her chocolate brown fur is slicked back from the moisture that's lingering in the air, and her blue eyes are twinkling in the rising sun's light. She's so beautiful, so very, very beautiful. I feel my stomach flip, jumping around my ribcage as I think, _go talk to her_!

Talk to her?

_Yes, talk to her!_

I feel the air leave my lungs as I painful pad over to her, praying that she doesn't turn her frosty gaze on me. I'm almost there, just a few fox-lengths away. I think I can do this, I really do.

Then my paws fly out from under me. I let out a yowl as I felt slimy mud invade my fur, covering me in filth, making me wet and uncomfortable. But I could tell that wasn't the worst of my problems.

I had been too close to Fade when I slipped. So you know what I did?

_I slammed into her._

Fade lets out a screech and I a silent wail. I know that I just ruined my chance of her loving me. I try feebly to stand up, avoiding her once slick fur. I've just embarrassed her and myself. I'm waiting for the hatred that she must be feeling. I want her to curse me to the worse death possible, because I know that I'll never live this down. Maybe she, or even Root would kill me. I wince at the thought, but it's quickly broken by the last thing I expected to hear.

Fade is _laughing. _

Even with mud caressing her fur, she's kneeled over, laughing hard. But her shriek alerted the rest of the Clan, and the fact that I was standing over her probably was not helping the situation. Her morther, Falling, was rushing toward us, her eyes afire with the light of battle and fury that her daughter was lying down under the Clan's Accursed One. I jump off of her, and see Barrelkit emerge from the nursery. She's about to bolt over to me, but stops when she sees Falling screaming and hissing at me.

"What are you doing to my daughter?!" she screams above the commotion of the confused cats. I slink back in suprise, and Fade's father Wandering comes over, his blank blue eyes emotionless and hard. By now Fade's stopped laughing, and is staring at her mother, gasping for breath.

"He wasn't doing anything! He slipped-" she began.

"He did no such thing!" Falling snaps. Fade's blue eyes set hard as she stands up.

"You weren't there! You've got no say!"

"Fade's right," Wandering whispers. Wandering never talks, and his voice is husky like he hasn't used it for a good many moons. "My love, you have to calm down." Falling is obviously shocked that her quiet mate has told her off, but she doesn't say anything. But I can tell that she's going to claw my eyes out at the next chance she gets. I promise myself to keep Barrelkit near me at all times.

Falling finally reaches out and claws my ear. It stings, even though it wasnt deep, but I feel my fur matt up with a small leak of blood. Her claws are like thorns, as most of the cats in this Clan's are. We don't have many enemies; a few eagles or loose dogs are all we're trained to fight. But not each other. Never each other.

Tornclaw finally pushes his way through the crowd, remaining claws unsheathed. His eyes aren't flaring, but I can see that he's taking delight in the fact that I could be punished. I feel hatred in Falling's eyes, frustration in Fade's, confusion in Barrelkit's... My head's starting to hurt as all the cats swirl around me. I grimice as Tornclaw lifts his paw up, bumping into my chin and forcing my face upwards. His breath is hot and smells of stale mouse. I start to dislike him even more as his muzzle turns into a hateful sneer. I mentally roll my eyes and wish to clamp my fangs into his already disfigured paws, but the fear of my leader drives back this desire.

"You've decided it's time to take a mate have you?" He smirks at the thought, letting my chin go and turning his back to me. "You? The Believer? Ha. No one will ever fall in love with you."

In the corner of my eye, I see Barrelkit's small claws unsheathe and sheathe themselves involentarily. I wonder why, but suddenly feel a paw thump across my mud-caked face. Caught off guard, I stumble and fall.

"You're a dispicable worm in this Clan," he spits, voice full of venom in his hate for me. "But I won't devistate your parents by killing you." I can see Fablerose's fur spiking up in hatred for threatening me, but Callingwhisper seems undecided. My father had always loved me, but when it came between me and his powerful leader he was usually undecided.

"You leave him alone!" a quirky voice calls out. Barrelkit's decided to stand up for me, and walks indignantly towards her father, chest proudly puffed out. I want to laugh at Tornclaw's suprise, but say nothing.

"StarClan _does _exist you idiotic mousebrains!" she calls out. Audible gasps echo the clearing as Wildflower sweeps her tail around Barrelkit, trying to hush her. Tornclaw turns to me, demonic flaring in his eyes.

"How _dare _you turn my daughter against me!" he roars, pouncing on me and clawing at my fur. I yowl, and feel Barrelkit's soft kitten-fur against my own. Lightningflower lets out a commanding yowl, and everything falls silent.

Wobbly, she stands up, and slowly starts to walk up to her leader. I can actually see the striking fear in Tornclaw's eyes as he backs away. I'm sprawled on the ground, a cut over my eye and a scratch on my flank. It hurt, but her dusky and commanding eyes made the pain be replaced with satisfaction of Tornclaw being confronted by his old mentor.

"You insult my heritage, and you insult my choice of making you leader. You dare to insult your medicine cat by attacking him! Tornclaw, you are lucky that I do not replace you with a new leader. If this ever happens again, you will be demoted, and you will be sent to live in the elders den with me. Inkpelt will then be leader." Inkpelt has a turn to be proud, and I see Sparkleshimmer look proud of her mate. But Tornclaw only has a look loathing in his eyes as he crawls away.

"Thank you Lightningflower," I whisper so only Lightningflower and Barrelkit can hear, bowing my head. She nods curtly, and trots off slowly to the Elder's Den. I finally thank StarClan for having the protection of a respectable cat. I look down at Barrelkit to find that she's hanging her head and is being scolded by Wildflower, who looks extremely angry. Saltkit is behind her, making faces and jeering at his sister. Barrelkit finally threw a look of malice at her brother, and I want to go and clob that deranged kit in his fat head, but I don't. I slink off to the Medicine Cat's den, and give a beckoning look at Barrelkit. She finally slinks over, feeling the gazes on her back. I touch noses with her, and swept my tail protectively around her to sheild her from the outlandish looks. I take her to the Elder's Den, where Lightningflower is.

"So you've mentioned StarClan again. You're going to get yourselves killed," Lightningflower says, her voice calm and wise. I nod, and Barrelkit doesn't seem fazed. She has a look of rejection on her face.

"They came to me," Barrelkit whispers. "They've come."

* * *

**A/N- Now that you've seen the inner hate of Tornclaw, I've left you with a cliffhanger! Review and you get a Lightningflower plushie, cuz I luff her! The next chapter is an insite about the brattyness of Saltkit... Please review! **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm SO sorry I haven't been updating. I've been having some emotional issues and I'm still a little sick. The doctors had no idea what was wrong with my throat and gave me some medicine that I REFUSE to take. This chapter has a lot of FadexCherry fluff, so be warned. This chapter is a little boring, I must admit, but I wanted to express Saltkit a little bit 'cause I think he's going to get more involved with the plot later on. Sort of a filler chapter. It's ok though, there's a twist later on in the story. **

**Please R&R.**

**Acid Raynefire: No, either gender can be leader. Lightingflower was leader and decided that Tornclaw was the best suited leader, and then Inkpelt. It just happened that way. Plus I like their names.**

**Krakengirl: Gotta love Lightningflower.**

**Stonetail's Loyality: StarClan will eventually send them a sign which in a suprising manner. You'll see ;) To answer your other question, I don't think any other cats will follow them... I think. Keep reading to find out!**

**Shadril Weilder of Spellfire: Here you go!**

**Queen Annie-Ferny Cullen: Erm... these cats know more than the actual clans? Thanks for pointing that out now; I'll be sure to watch for things like that.**

**FrostedAppleSnow: Next story? Oh no my friend, this is going to be finished!**

**Flamie-Atom: Oh gosh, I was recommended? Thank you Ferny! I wouldnt mind helping out, I PMed you but I didn't get a reply.**

* * *

Chapter 4 

"Obnoxious Kits and Butterflies"

So Barrelkit and I tell Lightningflower our dreams from StarClan. Halfway through our explanations her eyes became cloudy and motionless, as if she could see something out in the distance that only her dusky old eyes could make out. When we've finished, she gives us a penetrating look and sits up.

"You know what this means, right?" she asks, voices shaky.

"It means we've got a long journey ahead of us," I reply, just as unevenly.

"After that ordeal out there," Lightningflower begins, "you'll be best to leave soon."

"Why not now?" Barrelkit asks disbelievingly. "The next time we show our faces to the others we won't have a chance!" Lightningflower shakes her head.

"I won't let them do anything to you. I'm a respected cat, more so than Tornclaw. Trust me; he'll be demoted to an elder the next time he acts out like that. StarClan will come to you when it's time for you to leave, I promise you that."

I close my eyes, imagining Goldensky's pure dappled yellow and star-stained fur. I could only wish that I would see her soon, even if-

A snicker breaks into my thoughts, one that I know all too well. I whip around at the same time Barrelkit does, and see Saltkit in the entrance to the den. His eyes are misty with mock and a sneer is plastered over his smug, white face. He struts into the den importantly, as if he was the next best thing to living. I roll my eyes and turn around, my tail snipping his nose. He snorts in disgust and parades over to Barrelkit. Her face is twisted with contempt as Saltkit whips his tail past her nose. She hisses, but turns around. Upset that no one is paying attention to him, he sits down and grooms his fur elegantly, sending glances over his shoulder to make sure that our eyes are plastered to him.

"Can we help you?" Barrelkit hisses.

"Yeah," he replies, his words tainted with hatred. "Keep standing there." His tail plumes upwards, snaking through the air. "Your faces amuse me."

I was resisting the urge to kill him when Lightningflower let out a hiss that had Saltkit's eyes wide and he fled the den. Barrelkit and I snickered softly. Nobody defied Lightningflower's hiss.

I hear Fablerose calling my name from outside, and I nod to my friends and trot out of the den. I sniffed the air attentively, and padded over to where my mother was, bent over a pile of what looked like watermint. I nudged her affectionately and asked what she needed.

"We're running low on watermint. The stock has been low this season; would you mind going to fetch some more? And maybe some goldenrod while you're at it..." she murmured, pushing her paw through the pile of leaves.

I heard the trod of footsteps against the sterile ground.

"Send him to get some honey," Root sneered from behind. Fade was standing with him, and he wrapped his tail gently around her. "Maybe the bees will knock some sense into him!" he yowled, laughing at his own joke. Fade suddenly pulled away, and walked towards me. My heart exhilarated so fast that I felt nausea rise in my throat. A pleasant sick feeling.

"Maybe you need that kind of therapy Root," I shoot back. He seems stunned by the retraction from his assumed mate and by my comeback. Throwing his nose snobbishly into the air, he trotted away from us. I smiled inwardly.

"I'll help collect with you," Fade said cheerily.

"Great," I replied, much too fast. I smiled awkwardly and her whiskers twitched in amusement. We headed out of camp, side by side. I didn't turn back, but I could feel Barrelkit's eyes on me, clouded with confusion and hurt as to why I was bringing Fade instead of her.

--------------------

However, at this time my only intention was to talk to Fade and somewhere I barely remembered to collect the herbs that my mother had requested. Everything else was pushed to the back of my mind as I padded along with Fade.

I must admit that the scenery around here is not beautiful, but what there can be found in a joyful frolic. A small waterfall led to a supply of watermint, and a careful scan of the scattered undergrowth could lead to a patch of goldenrod.

I picked carefully along the moist earth. The reflected, misty waters let off a small rainbow. Fade dabbed playfully at it as the moisture clung to her thick, brown coat, making her radiantly beautiful. I could see why Root desired to have her at his side, even though it was probably for sole superiority over the other toms and to have a trophy-mate. I wanted to hiss at his intentions, but kept my thoughts to myself. I was alone with her, and that was all that mattered.

The event that happened next was surprising, and it caught me completely off guard. I was plucking the fragile watermint from its stalks when a butterfly, spotted yellow and black, flew past me, coming from Fade's direction. She pranced after it, not paying attention to where she was going. She crashed into me, and we rolled down the small rise that I was standing on. I ended up on top of her, bewildered.

She reaches up and licks my nose.

_Me. Cherryblossom. _The clan's outcast.

She. Fade. LightningClan's prized beauty.

_Licked me on the nose!_

Now I have no idea what to do. Her eyes are flirtatious as she bats me playfully with her hind paws. I reach down and rubbed my cheek against hers. She mirrors the gesture, and I lick her ear affectionately. She then pushes me over so that I was on my side.

My stomach is churning, giving me a sick feeling once again. It seems that I had swallowed the butterfly that had started this ordeal, plus 10. They seemed to struggle for escape as Fade turned on her side and entwined her tail with mine. I lick her ear once again, which she flicks. She presses her forehead against mine, and we lie there in pure bliss, the moisture from the misty air keeping a cool and light mood.

"We should," I murmur sleepily, "collect the herbs now." She mumbles something in reply that sounded like something like "I don't want to now."

To be truthful, neither did I. Only when I felt someone's paw prodding my side did I realize that Fade and I weren't alone. This paw was too big to be Barrelkit's, and the claws too sharp to be Lightningflower's.

"What do you brats think you're doing?"

* * *

**Ooo! Cliffhanger! Lots of fluff too. Don't ask me who the mysterious voice is... because frankly I don't know myself yet. Please review with your comments!**

**Review and you get a Saltkit plushie! **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N Oh boy, so many things going on. First off, before I forget:**

**This chapter contains cursing. Well just one word actually, but if you're prone to avoid that then... This chapter is actually very important so you might want to read it. I don't actually count it as a "bad word" but fair warning...**

**Now that thats over with I have a few things I have to address. If any of you have followed over from "Of Love and Death" then I'm really sorry. I forgot about its existance until maybe two months ago, and I'm completely dumbfounded. However, I do initially plan to start it again... Eventually.**

**Another quick thing: I've decided to discontinue "Forbidden Cinders" after a long time of thinking. The plot line was becoming much too complicated, and everything I wanted to add, especially the sequel, was going to move too fast and was too clumsy. So if I'm going to delete it, I have no idea. I'm sorry **

**TawnyLeaf- Thank you :) I thought it would be a nice twist.**

**Stonetail's Loyalty- I must admit I laughed when I read that, but you gave me an idea...**

**Acid Raynefire- :) Thank you. I wrote this chapter with the intention that it would be very long, but I don't know if I accomplished that...**

**Krakengirl- Mwahahaha**

**Queen Annie-Ferny Cullen- Thank you :) I feel a lot better now... Thank goodness that winter's almost over.**

**FrostedAppleSnow- ...**

**Flamie-Atom- I got your review a while after I started this. I was almost half way through with it, and I apoligize . I did however add part of it during the middle. You might catch it.**

**Bleh. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5

"Black-Outs"

Eyes flared in demonic hate, Wildflower digs her sharp claws into my flank. Yowling, I stand up in an instant as Fade inches away. Barrelkit hisses at her, and Saltkit leaps onto my tail. Wiggling, I fall onto the ground, body streaming with pain. It hurts so much.

"What do you think you were doing?" Wildflower screeches, slashing me again. I curl myself into a ball, trying to make myself a smaller target.

"Stop it!" Fade yells, but Barrelkit pounces onto her back before she can jump into the fray that Wildflower had since started. Feebly, she tries to claw Barrelkit with sheathed paws, keeping her claws retracted to avoid hurting the kit. I'm torn in confusion of whose side I'm on. I want to be on Barrelkit's side, as she's my best friend but Fade...

Something about Fade drove me crazy. I loved her for reasons that I had no say in. And now that she was being threatened, I felt something inside of me pushing me forward in a desperate attempt to save her from the death that she may or not be faced with. Her safety- my ability to keep her safe was being tested in a way that I wasn't sure that I could handle. What infuriated me was that Barrelkit was the one attacking her.

I had told Barrelkit numerous times that I was in love with Fade. Each time I said so, Barrelkit's eyes had narrowed and she had replied with, "You only think you are. She doesn't love you back," and her voice would weaken into nothing. She'd smile a little bit, a small but reassuring smile, and she might turn around and walk away.

That little moment I take thinking about the past costs me a pawful of fur. Spitting, I fall to the ground, not properly trained for battle. I know that if I injure Wildflower, I can be exiled, or worse, executed.

But the fury around me blazes unnaturally, making me want to rip open her throat and have her and Tornclaw die in a pool of their blood, suffocating in the stench of their painful death, where they will not find StarClan, nor-

And then I fall to the ground in recognition of the monster I have become. The calmness overtakes me as I feel a sharp thump on my shoulder blade, and finally on my head. Shrouded in deep darkness, I black out, thinking of nothing but how I am to die within the next few hours.

* * *

I wake up to a guard posted outside of the medicine cat den, and soon discover that I have been taken prisoner for "assaulting" Fade and Wildflower. The guard outside, Spiceclaw, is arguing with Fade, who is pleading for allowance into the cave. I try to crawl forward, but I am exhausted from the fight. A bundle of herbs had been left near me, all carrying the scent of my mother. I slowly chewed the poultice, and placed it drowsily on my wound. 

The medicine cat den is a small alcove that slopes downwards into a storage unit and sleeping chamber for my parents. I sleep closer to the outside, where it is colder, and on some nights Barrelkit often came to sleep by me. Her warmth had always been a comfort.

But at this moment, I quit reminiscing about the past, acknowledging the fact that Barrelkit had attacked my loved one. That was unforgivable, wasn't it?

I never quite figured out how, but I remember, very hazily, a rock moving away from the alcove, and silvery-blue eyes filled with anxiety burrowing into the cave. I felt warmness engulf my aching chest, and I feel her slowly wrap a lithe body around me. I feel a warm purr urupt from our chests, and I bury my muzzle in her soft fur.

"Fade?" I mutter weakly.

"Don't talk," she whispers, licking my cheek gently to give me the comfort I very much desire, and I can't help but get that sick feeling in my stomach. I loved the feeling, as sick as it makes me feel.

"Root loves you," I say, hissing slightly as I say his name. She shakes her head gently, in a disbelieving way.

"He doesn't love me," she says, barely audible in the echoing cave. "He wants my body. He wants me to bare him many kits, to make him powerful and supported in this forsaken Clan."

I feel shock at this claim, although, I knew that this had been the truth all along. I feel something wet soak into my fur, and a small sniffling from Fade's crumpled form. I push my nose against her ear in comfort, and she draws her muzzle up along mine, until our eyes meet in a complete lock.

"Cherryblossom," she says, twining her tail even tighter with mine. My heart begins to beat much faster.

"Cherryblossom," she says again, shaking her head. "That isn't the problem!"

"What prob-" I begin.

"Cherryblossom I-"

I don't know what happening. All I know is that "I love you" is on the tip of my tounge when Root bursts into the den, claws aimed for a death blow to my neck.

"Fade loves me! How can she even _think_ she loves you ? You flithy, tainted bastard! Treason! Treason!" he yowls. It isn't long before most of the rest of the Clan is alerted at what is happened. I am dragged out of the den against my will.

Tornclaw then stands before me, his ugly face twisted in a horribly delighted smirk. I shake with rage, eyes glaring with a death threat.

"Have you finished your little game with my granddaughter," he hisses. My eyes widen in suprise.

"Your granddaughter?" I breathe. Fade has never reveiled this to me.

"She never told you? She must have been afraid of chasing you away. She thinks she loves you when she obviously-"

"Hates Root," Fade says. There is a long scratch with blood trickling slowly near her eye.

"Why didn't she tell me, you ask?" I smirk sarcastically. "She is _obviously_ ashamed of calling you Grandfather. It sickens me to call you leader, so why shouldn't it-"

I am silenced with a claw across the face. It cuts deep- deeper than the majority of the abusive cuts that I have recieved. I try to stand strong, but the breath has been knocked out of me after Fade's past is reveiled.

"And if you must know," Tornclaw adds menicingly, "Saltkit was the one that found you frolicking around Water Shimmer. You can thank him later." My blood turns cold as I send a look of murder to Saltkit, who is looking rather pleased with himself. His eyes are dancing, and I can't believe that it's possible to hate someone this much.

I know I can do nothing except hold out. I look from side to side. What I see sickens me.

So many faces I have seen since kit-birth, all staring at me, boring holes into me. Trying to see past who I am and what Tornclaw and the others have fabricated into my life to make me hated. Even my mother is staring at me, eyes wide with shock and shame. My father is still as ice, eyes hard and unforgiving. Barrelkit is shivering in betrayal and not-complete understanding. Then something dawned upon me.

Where was Lightingflower?

I spot her next to Root after a few seconds of desperately scanning the camp. Root's claws are deep in one flank, and she is lying on the ground bleeding. Again, the demonic urge to kill ripples through my muscles, overshadowing my impending instincts until I am in a blind rage. Lashing out, I catch the side of Tornclaw's face and feel warm blood gush between my thorn-sharp claws. With a shriek the piercing my ears, Tornclaw throws my paws off and Inkpelt leaps onto my back, restraining me from further harming Tornclaw.

"Let me go!" I hiss furiously. "Let me fight the coward! He's leader isn't he? Let him fight his own battles!"

I black out as Inkpelt sends a blow promptly between my ears, which sends me into a world where I had almost forgotten about.

The one that seemed to only exist in dreams. The one that made the others out for my blood.

* * *

Drifting in a blank void that smelled of heather and earth, I padded along, walking on the clouds in a daze. I looked around and stared blankly at the never-ending sky before me. How pretty it was...

"Cherryblossom!" I heard a voice hiss. I turn around so fast that I become dizzy and fall over. Goldensky is but a pure outline on the setting sun behind her, making it obvious of where she adopts her name from. Sky blue eyes blinking down in worry, she nudges me and helps me up. Her scent is sickeningly sweet, mixed with heather and honey. I don't know why I've never noticed it, but it's so strong my eyes begin to water a little.

"You musn't wake up!" The urgency in her voice pushes away the clouds of fog in my confused mind.

"And why not?" I slur a little at my words. The knock on the head has made me unaware of anything, even in the dream world of StarClan's plains.

"I'm not going to say when I know that you'll force yourself awake if I do!" she hisses again in frustration.

"Tell me or I'll wake up!" _Ha, _I think to myself. _I can't wake myself up when I'm this dizzy._

"Fade's in trouble and if you wake up you're going to die!"

I'm silent.

"You'll wake up eventually," she continues. "When you do, you have to run. Get out of here, and go out of camp. Go straight, just keep going straight! When you finally find yourself at the waterfall place, where you and Fade were when Wildflower found you, Water Shine was it?"

"Water Shimmer."

"Quite, just-"

Goldensky becomes a mere memory as I hear her last words.

"You're waking up! Run!"

* * *

I woke up too see Root standing over me, front left paw up into the air, claws glistening. 

Claws aimed at my throat.

_Run Cherryblossom!

* * *

_

**I think I'm actually pretty happy with this chapter. Review and you get... erm... hmm... -thinks- Review and you get a Tornclaw plushie!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N Happy Easter peoples! **

**Okay, normal news: I posted a new story, "She Speaks of Murder." Please go check that out. Nothing else to report...**

**Rahna- Thanks :)**

**Krackengirl- Don't I always?**

**Silent Memento- Ahh, yes. Makes the reasons to escape even more obvious. I'm happy the point got across :)**

**Tiger-Tabby-Demon: Thanks :)**

**Queen Annie-Ferny McCullen: Thanks for find the errors. It helps a lot :) And yes, there is a bit of a triangle isnt there? All part of my ingenius master plan. MWAHAHAHA.**

**CrazyFlamie-Atom: Could you please PM me with the idea? I never recieved your PM and I need to know. **

**FrostedAppleSnow- Thanks.**

**Shandril Weilder of Spellfire: Thanks much!**

**TawnyLeaf: Yes, they're cute, arent they?**

**Black-Wolf-Warrior: Thanks!**

**With that said, please read and review!**

* * *

Chapter 6  
"Sunrise and Departion"

I had no time to react to the blow that was over me. I thrust myself up, claws flailing, and run over to Fade. I have managed to hit Root across the face, and he's on the floor.

_Move!_ Goldensky hisses urgently.

"I can't!" I wail.

"Cherryblossom?" Fade whispers. My heart is throbbing. It hurts so much to see her like this!

"Yes, yes! What is it?" I reply urgently.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Don't leave me!" I bury my face into her fur.

"Don't leave _me. _I heard that voice, it said to run! Run!" Her strength is ebbing.

"I love you!"

"Then leave!"

I stare down at her in disbelief. I start to leave, and look back. Fade is looking back at me with such hope in her eyes, I can't help but wince. Relectantly, I try to run, but feel my tail become snagged on claws from behind. Yowling, I still take off, and begin to run.

I don't see Barrelkit, but I feel Goldensky running besides me, her star-glazed fur brushing against mine.

The scenery is a blur, but I'm making my way out of camp. I hear Tornclaw and the others yelling at me to get my tail back to camp, but I can't retailiate. I have to run, and I have to run _now._

And I do. I finally break out of the shrubs of camp. I can see the glistening of Water Shimmer close. The approaching dawnlight is peering over the horizon. The sun is a cheerful sight, but I only want to leave this place behind. Almost there...

I'm growing weary, and I don't know when I finally manage to hit water. I crash into it, feeling it soak my fur. I submerge myself, and open my eyes.

For the first time, I feel alive.

What scares my wits out of me is the crash of water behind me next. Looking, I see Barrelkit's small form, swimming towards me. She seems to be a natural swimmer, and drags me above surface.

"You crazy, idiotic kit! You can't commit suicide! Not when we're at the beginning of the journey!" Barrelkit says, like an over-worried mother who had recently lost her kit.

"I wasn't commiting suicide! I was enjoying my freedom!" I snap back. Barrelkit winces, and pulls out of the water. There's a small trail of blood leading out of a gash oh her tail, but I swim after her and reach bank. We pull our bodies out of the crystal water, and begin to groom the cold water out of our fur. The dew on the ground is making the grass cold, and I shiver.

"How did you cut yourself?" I ask.

"I didn't," she scoffs. "Wildflower was trying to keep me in the nursery, but my guardian smashed her face in."

"Does it hurt?"

"No! Why should it hurt! I mean, it's not like a grown cat just attacked me or anything."

"Your sarcasm annoys me."

"You annoy me!"

"You're so immature!"

"You're so immature!" she mimicks.

"Shut your mouth or I won't fix that wound!"

"You care too much to not help me."

I hate it when she's right. Glaring at her, I go over to a tree that's been growing on our territory for as long as I can remember. Getting a grasp on the slippery bark, I haul myself upwards, limb by limb. My weight is dragging me down, but I manage to hook a spiderweb in my claws before tumbling. Hitting the ground hard, I let out a sigh before rolling over and getting up. My back hurts, but I walk over to Barrelkit and begin to patch her wound. The skin has been split open, and blood was ozing gently out. I lick the blood away first, and then begin to wrap the cut skillfully. I'm used to this kind of wound. If the Clan isn't fighting claw-to-claw, a foolish cat is usually injuring himself to get out of hunting. They act like kits sometimes, I swear.

Well, that didn't matter now. We were together, and I wasn't lonely. Goldensky had disappeared when Barrelkit had appeared, and I was cleaning Barrelkit's wound.

"What was your guardian's name?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"Wolfecho," she replies drowsily.

"What's a wolf?" I ask.

"He said we would find them on our journey. He wouldn't tell me anything else."

"I see."

More silence.

When the wound is clean, I look to the sun.

"We should get going," I say. "This is the first place they'll look. There's no looking back now."

"Who says I want to look back?" Barrelkit snaps, her fur bristling slightly. Most of the water is out now, excluding the dew that had worked its way into the soft fiber.

"You ready?" I ask, swallowing.

"As I'll ever be," she replies, eyes sparkling. She took a tentious step forward, as if making sure the ground was stable.

The first step that was taking us away from our families and friends.

The first step out of hell.

The first step into life.

The first step into freedom.

* * *

**A/N Well, seeing as none of you liked the Tornclaw plushies, you all get sparkly Barrelkit plushies!**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter than usual. It gets a little intense at the end of this, believe me, I had problems writing this. Thanks to all the reviewers who reviewed. I'm in a bit of a rush, and don't have time to type up review replies. My dad's getting married on Saturday, and I have to go soon. **

**Eleven reviews! Thanks everyone! I really appreciate it. I'll be updating within next week, because our state testing is over. Now I can stay up later and write! Yayzzers!**

**Okay, I'm done now. Thanks again everyone! **

**Please R&R.**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Walking Clouds"

Paws raw and tender, I claw at the boulder once again to try to get a hold on its slippery surface.

Barrelkit and I have been running from shadows for the past day. Her brown fur is dusty and stiff from dirt and mud, and her eyes have lost their potential shine- instead, they have become pooled with fatigue. With her happiness, her spirit has become lost.

It's quiet, as the still air is only interrupted by the hard breathing of our lungs. I am reluctant to stop the continuation of our expedition, but I've lost my strength to carry her, and she is slowing down every minute.

"Do we have to keep this up?" she asks me, panting.

"We'll rest for the night," I breathe out quietly. Looking around, I spot a crevice in a large tree that looks like oak. I pad over and, in the notch of one of the roots, I curl up. I feel Barrelkit fall ungracefully on top of me, and we both sigh. Within a few minutes, we are in a deep slumber, unbeknownst that we were falling into deeper trouble.

--

Barrelkit woke up well before me, and is creeping along after a mouse when I awaken. I roll over, barely conscious, before realizing that we had lost valuable time. Startled, I jerk awake before Barrelkit rams into me.

"I caught you food," she says in a dignified and proud tone.

"I can smell it," I reply, tasting the air for the scent of mouse. Barrelkit's small paw brushes mine as I take the mouse from her, yet she flinches away almost involuntarily. Confused, but starving, I ripped open the flesh of the mouse.

Pushing past the bones and further into the meat, I pulled the muscle out of the mouse and gnawed on it. If it was sundown, I speculate, then that must mean we've been traveling for two and a half days. Fair time, for such a long run.

Finishing the mouse, I feel Barrelkit come to share tongues with me. My pink tongue smoothes her fur down as she licks mine. Before long, I stand up and shake my body to fluff my fur. Feeling satisfied, I look towards Barrelkit. Her eyes have discovered a new sparkle, and she is teeming with life.

"Ready to go?" I inquire. Barrelkit bounds off, ignoring my question. With a new purpose, I leap after her.

--

Before long, we reach a fence made of wooden posts that stick straight up from the ground. Confined in the posts were white clouds with heads and feet.

"Look at them! They're humongous! I thought clouds were only in the sky!" Barrelkit cries out. Wearily, I taste the air.

"They look dangerous," I stutter, knowing that I'll loose anyway. "And they obviously aren't clouds. Clouds don't have feet! Look, maybe we should-"

"Let's go!" Barrelkit whispers excitedly and confidently before pushing her body in between one of the posts.

"Get back here!" I call out. I have forgotten the means of cover and race after the brown speck flying across the field, swifter than the wind blowing past my whiskers. I growl inwardly, cursing her for not listening to me.

In a moment of confusion, I hear a loud bleat from one of the cloud-things, and I screech. An earsplitting howl echoes behind me, and I freeze, obvious to the clamping of hooves. Even at camp, every cat, even kits, knew our worst enemy.

Daring a glance behind me, I see a huge scruffy, brown and black animal roaring up behind me. A screech escapes me, but I am mounted to the ground.

_Where was Barrelkit?_ A sickening feeling overtakes my body, and fighting the nausea, I begin to run in the direction where I had last seen her. Surely I would find her.

Picking up speed, I dart under one of the clouds and run beneath them, causing more havoc. The only command my body is aware of is "run." Scooting under the fence, I feel my enemy grab hold of my tail. Sharp canine teeth rip the tendons away from each other, and I scream in unrequited fury and pain. Scrabbling, my claws manage to catch the huge dog's snout, and I inch to the other side of the fence. Terrified, I glance at my mangled tail.

I can't help but vomit.

Shuddering, I pick myself up. A flash of color erupts in me, and I know I've gotten up too fast. Moaning, I slink back down, and roll away from the puddle of gook.

My tail is bleeding feverishly, as the tip has been ripped off. Teeth marks run up my tail, and the gray and white is stained with red.

Without the understanding of where in StarClan's name Barrelkit was, I pass out, dehydrated and alone.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N **I do apoligize for the shortness of the past two chapter and the lack of updates. I've had a lot going on in the past month now, and my want for writing is slinking into the shadows. I'll try to update soon. I only have 17 more days of school left, so... Yeah.

Please R&R

* * *

Chapter 8

"A Visit and Fighting"

I don't know what time I wake up. I have lost all sense of time since what must have been hours ago. In a fit of desperation, I flip over and try to get up. A rush of color explodes in my head, and I moan before slinking downward. I had gotten up too fast.

"Cherryblossom," I hear a voice whisper. I am oblivious to anything but the voice, and I pray that it is StarClan calling to me to my death.

"Cherryblossom!" the voice hisses more urgently. I roll to my side, and stare Goldensky in her sky-blue eyes. Beside her is Barrelkit, who looks sick.

"What happened to your tail?" I can't understand Barrelkit, but I know that Goldensky is repeating what she says to me so I can understand. I am too disoriented to answer, and I feel a cold splash on my face. With a shudder, I feel more water trickle into my numb mouth. Slowly, with eyes still closed, I roll over until my soaked fur presses against Barrelkit's. I feel her breathing quickly, as if she's suppressing sobs.

"Barrelkit has saved your life," Goldensky assures. I open my eyes, and Barrelkit is staring at her like she would have a mouse with two heads. However, there is no mistaking the gratitude and relief in her eyes.

"Thank you," she mutters, offering her muzzle in a gesture of acceptance. Goldensky leaned forward, laying her muzzle on top of Barrelkit's.

"You would have died had Barrelkit not found you sooner. She has fed you and watered you while you were unconscious. Be grateful." Goldensky finishes her short speech to me before removing her muzzle from Barrelkit's muzzle. She stares into Barrelkit's eyes deeply, as if tapping into her memories.

"You have proved yourself, young one. I have been sent to you as a messenger. StarClan believes that you must prove yourself worthy two times by sacrificing yourself in order to save others. By entering the Twoleg's home and alerting it of the sheepdog's chase, you have shown bravery and courage. Show this feat again, and you will be rewarded." Goldensky's eyes glow brilliantly as she nods in approval. The stars exit our sight first, and then her body fades away slowly.

Barrelkit blinks and breathes deeply. The bewildered look fades from her eyes before she acknowledges me once again.

"You need to change your cobwebs," she tells me blankly. Her eyes are emotionless, and I wonder what's wrong.

"I know that," I tell her simply, trying to keep the concern from my voice. Turning around, I stumble as my tail is caught under my paw. With a yowl, I fall on my face. Barrelkit glares at me.

"When are you going to be able to walk correctly again?" she asks, spitting at me.

"Why are you acting like that?" I hiss back. Her eyes flare dangerously.

"You're the reason I almost got killed by that Twoleg! Something it my back and now it hurts to breathe!" Barrelkit's void eyes flood with hurt before hardening again.

"You're the one that ran off! I told you to stay where you were!" I answer back, slinking backwards from Barrelkit's enlarged, puffy form. Her fur is bristling like static.

"You're the reason I'm hurting inside!" Barrelkit's voice has turned into a screech. The confusion in my eyes clouds her mind, and she lashes out with unsheathed claws. The thorn-sharp weapon races over my forehead and down my muzzle. I bite back the pain, letting out a low, hot breath.

Barrelkit's eyes trace the ground, and her fur smoothes down gently. "You never even noticed, did you." Her soft voice was hiding unbelievable pain.

Realization drops like a boulder onto my heart as the guilt fountains up. Before I can reply, Barrelkit begins to pad away before I can start to explain. She walks over to a patch of clover and lies down, staring at the ground.

Jumping off a cliff sounds good just about now.

* * *

Review and you get an emo Barrelkit. You know you want it.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N. This chapter is incredibly short, but it gave me motivation. Without this chapter, we won't get the main focus of the story. I'll update again soon.**

* * *

Chapter 10

"Into the Fray"

The shock is still erupting in my chest as I test my ability to walk. I still don't feel well, but I feel like I have no choice. I can't feel my tail (or whatever is currently left of it) as I stumble over to the shade of a large oak tree. Sighing, I lie down, tail bent in the most comfortable position I can afford.

Arching my neck, I flick my ears in disdain as I pluck a blade of grass from the earth below me. I bite down, letting the bitter flavor flood my dry mouth before swallowing it whole. I force in another bushel, and start to feel the affects. I stand, wobbly, before kneeling down again and gagging. I retch, and the vomit floods out of my throat. I shudder at the awful taste, but feel slightly better with myself.

Barrelkit disappeared a few hours ago while I was napping. I feel concerned, although I know that she is probably hunting or thinking about something alone.

Slinking away from the bile, I feel purposeless. How could I have been so blind as not to see Barrelkit's feelings? Stupid, stupid me!

Suddenly, without warning, I hear a yelp behind me, which startles me out of my fur. Whipping around, I see Barrelkit's terrified eyes. She rushes behind me, quivering.

"Halt, you bloody trespasser!"

* * *

Review and you get a cumqhate. Or a pomegranate. Or a piece of grass. Pick one.

I'll update hopefully within the next week. School's out on Monday for me! Lotsa updates.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I messed up. This is Chapter 10, the last chapter was Chapter 9.**

Chapter 10

"When the Going Gets Tough (Also Known As, the Beginning of the End)...."

Aching, my tattered gray fur begins to bristle furiously. The nub that is my tail flicks around behind me furiously, smacking Barrelkit in the face several times. I waited for the voice's owner to come into my line of view.

They come in a group of seven, two females and five males. Their dirty fur is matted over completely, as if grooming was only a matter of convenience and not necessity. The largest female, (I presume it is the alpha immediately) shows yellow teeth as she continues to prowl forward, her back arched. Her fur is a messy tortoiseshell color, and her eyes are a dull, unhealthy yellow-green.

"Which coven do you belong to?" she hisses, her voice low and husky, menace carefully shadowed in it.

Barrelkit and I are silent. The other female steps beside the alpha, eyes more curious than threatening. She seems to smile-- a comforting gesture welcome to my eyes.

"They don't smell like one of the Rivals," she soothes. "My name is—"

"One never converses with the unknown!" the first snarls, bringing a large paw across the small face. Covering, the gentle one steps back out of range.

"My name," I begin carefully, slowly, "is Cherryblossom." A burst of insane laughter is heard from the last cat in the small line. This one's hair is an unhealthy, tainted white, and I flinch in disgust immediately, although I know it is improper and rude. I can feel Barrelkit's whiskers trembling on my hind leg.

"I have come from not a far distance in search of passage to the Clans." My body has stopped the viable trembling by now. The laughter had stopped, and a small chuckle remained.

"I spit on their name," the Alpha informed me, jaws dripping with unattractive saliva. "As I will spit on yours and your children's if you choose not to leave in the next moment." Her back arches, and I tense myself. Her muzzle twitches into an unsavory smirk as she surveyed me.

"What's that lump of fur behind you? Your whore, or child? Let her be seen." I snarl, a sudden red tinting my eyes, and a whimper ensues as Barrelkit steps out timidly. A spark in a rust-streaked male's eye makes me an uneasy mess. He will not touch Barrelkit, or so help me StarClan—

"She'll be of use. Kneel," the Alpha commands, and I feel under no obligation to do so, except that Barrelkit is quivering below me, and those dull-green eyes are scaring the Dark Forest out of me.

"I said, kneel." My legs collapse underneath me as I feel stickiness in between my ears. I hiss in disgust as I realize that she has spit on me, and proceed to rub my head against the ground.

"What is your name?" the Alpha commands, staring into the eyes of a frightened Barrelkit. Shaking her head, Barrelkit's whiskers twitch as she lifts her head up in a very high-esteemed manner.

"My name is Barrelkit," she defies, "of LightningClan." The Alpha's unhealthy eyes dance with a new light as she lets out a half-hearted, throaty laugh. I snarl inwardly out of disgust.

"Your spunk is reassuring. But what of thee is this 'Barrelkit?'" She spits on the ground.

"Your name is 'Barrel' if anything, and that's what you'll be addressed as. You're a prisoner now, my pretty," she glances at me, "and so is this mutt." I shake my head as she takes a higher stance.

"And what happened to your tail, sunny?" she asks, smirking in an unattractive manner. "I'm sure you don't taste good enough to be ripped apart."

"What happens to me is none of your business," I say, keeping my head lowered. "My name is Cherryblossom."

A large paw hits the side of my head, claws scouring brilliant, scarlet gorges down my mangled face and muzzle.

"You will _never_ talk back to our leader," comes a malevolent reply from bleached, off-white tom with a gimp paw.

I say nothing as a shove from the side helps me off my knees.

"You'll be staying in our Coven Bid until we decide your fate," I'm informed.

"Of course," I reply, not sarcastically. The group forms a semi circle around us, flanking both Barrelkit (Barrel, I correct myself, shaking my head in annoyance, because not even I, who chases trouble, am ready to get killed over something so ridiculous) and myself.

However, this doesn't cut off my gaze from something that enrages me even more.

Perhaps, such as the fact that the younger, rust streaked, pretty boy is staring lustfully at Barrel.


End file.
